


I'm sorry you saw me breaking

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Light, I apologize in advance, Introspection, M/M, POV Jack Hunter, s07ep18: how cory and topanga got their groove back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: When did I become them, he wondered.Some frightening manifestation of his stepfather's greed and Chet's callous nature; a walking nightmare of a person who'd sell his own heart for a buck.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	I'm sorry you saw me breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viknikisbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viknikisbae/gifts).



> For inspiring me from the start. I meant to write this shortly after we first started talking but I couldn't do it justice then. Hope you like it ❤︎

The sickening weight of his best friend's head repeatedly hitting the dumpster, the stench of garbage in a piss stained alleyway, despair and rage crawling under Jack's skin. Knowing he was too far gone to save. Eric's tear stained cheeks against the night air and Jack couldn't bring himself to care. 

Tunnel vision narrowed everything down to luxury and lottery tickets, the promise of a future his stepdad would approve of.

 _I'm proud of you son._ Oh God he could hear it already. _Thenumbersthenumbers_ **what are the numbers?**

The evening news spelled out empty pockets and nothing nothing nothing— he had _nothing_. The quiet explosion within, berating his best friend over money, a goodnight kiss that never happened. 

And this— 

Everything at once as Eric slept.

His back to Jack, curled up and taking up as little space as possible, leeching warmth from the bed and the room where he was barely present.

Jack shivered. When did I become them, he wondered. Some frightening manifestation of his stepfather's greed and Chet's callous nature; a walking nightmare of a person who'd sell his own heart for a buck. 

"No...that's not me," he whispered hoarsely. 

He'd graduate and earn an honest living, adopt a dog or two, kill a few houseplants, eventually buy a house, give Eric his last name. Build a life he'd feel safe within even if his family disapproved. 

Eric rolled over and shifted closer, hand groping along the bed and coming to rest on Jack's chest.

His touchstone amidst the chaos, beautiful and forgiving even when it wasn't deserved. You're too good for me, Jack thought. 

"But I'll do better," he promised, hand intertwined with Eric's. Hand over heart. 

_For you._

_For us._

_For myself._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ❤︎  
> the title is from "fragile" by gnash and it's a very jack hunter song 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @lovemeinthatuniverse


End file.
